To Love A Legend
by Lokis-queen26
Summary: In an alternate universe, Loki has found himself to be the Long lost brother to Prince Eric. Ariel sees Loki brooding in the corner of Eric's ship during his birthday celebration. Triton learns of Ariel falling for a Human... and decides to arrange a marriage for his youngest daughter. Thor tracks Loki down to bring him home to face punishment and justice. Can true love save the da


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the characters. All rights belong to Disney and Marvel Studios. Only Thing I do own is the Plotline after Prologue. Hope you all enjoy :D

Loki's Pov

I watched as my so-called brother; Thor was smashing his hammer Mjolnir against the Bifrost bridge trying to stop Jotunheim from being destroyed. I ran up to stop him just as the final blow was struck. I was blown back in the process as the connection was broken and the Bifrost machine fell into the abyss that was below Asgard. Thor was quick to grab my staff as we both began to fall from the remaining part of the Bifrost. I looked up trying not to show my fear of what was to befall us.

Thor was soon grabbed by Odin; looking up I was immediately filled with dread as he knew who was truly at fault. Knowing the only thing to do was to explain my reasoning behind it.

"Father, I could have done it. I could have done it, Father, for us, for both of us." I said desperately clinging to the end of the staff. Odin was upset at the deception and chaos I had created. I had finally noticed I would never be Thor's equal and made up my mind to take myself from their world.

"Loki, no" was the last words I heard Odin say as he looked down at both Thor and myself. Thor was instantly worried and tried to get me to change my mind and remain in Asgard. I looked into his blue eyes with hatred, the night growing colder as I simply let go. I heard Thor calling out to me as I began to fall into the abyss a small smirk on my face as I knew he would be left defenseless with the sentimental ways he had gained from being on Midgard.

Falling, it was as if I were flying; something I was always envious of Thor for. I could see the stars of Asgard all around me, the immeasurable sky seemed to go on endlessly. I could hear the fluttering of my cloak rustling around me as I continually fell unknowing to where or what would happen to me. I closed my eyes; thinking back to my mother. Her gentle comforting words when I was upset from Thor picking on me. How she would scold me when I would prank those around me with my magic and illusions. I smiled softly as a small tear escaped knowing I would never see her again.

As I continued to fall, I thought of how Odin would always ridicule me and treat me as his own, yet always made sure I lived within Thor's shadow. I shook my head bitterness filling my chest at the knowledge I would never be king of any kingdom. I opened my eyes to see everything was completely dark; the stars no longer visible, only the empty void of the abyss... Until suddenly everything suddenly began to get so bright, I had to close my eyes, my body coming in contact with a hard ground beneath my body.

Meanwhile in the Little Mermaid Universe:

Ariel's Pov

I was swimming to the shipwreck graveyard my hair floating within the small current I created; a bubble trail following the motion of my tailfins.

"Ariel, wait for me" I turned my head to see my friend Flounder swimming after me, his blue eyes darting all around us as he shook with fear. "You know I can't swim that fast" he complained as he caught up with me. I shook my head, a small smile playing on my lips. "Oh, flounder you're such a guppy." I laughed in my head as he rebutted my comment. I swam over to a broken part of a mast looking for a new ship to explore.

"Ariel we shouldn't be here," Flounder said softer, his body trembling as we swam closer to the ship. I knew he was a scaredy fish and offered to let him stay and watch for sharks. I heard him yell my name and start to swim after me.

We searched the ship from top to bottom. I looked in one of the spaces and gasped seeing a tiny trident like item; it was of human origin which meant it would be added to my already large collection. Little had I noticed a shark was lurking just outside the ship. I continued to look around the room, finding a rather odd-looking item. It was rather round on one end and a thin piece attached to it.

"Do you even know what that is?" Flounder asked softly as he watched me store the items in a seaweed bag.

"I don't, but I bet Scuttle will!" I said rather loudly, as I passed by the window. Flounder looked out only to scream, "SHARK! SHARK, WE'RE GONNA DIE!" I quickly grabbed him and swam for the porthole we had used to enter the ship. Swimming as fast as we could to lose the shark, Flounder hit his head on the broken mast; falling in a daze I reached through a hole in the top of an old anchor just as the shark was about to eat him, in doing so trapped the shark.

Taking my items, I swam towards the surface of the ocean to meet up with my seagull friend Scuttle. I could see him playing with one of his human trinkets when he called out to me. I simply gave him a small smile when he realized I was closer than he thought.

I handed him my bag. He picked up the small trident looking item first. He was so ecstatic, as he walked around on the rock.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked, he smiled as he held it out to me. "It's a Dinglehopper." he explained, as Flounder and myself looked to each other in amazement. "now humans use this little baby, to straighten their hair." he nearly dropped the 'Dinglehopper' then he put the item in his feathers and suddenly turned them into a fluffy mess on his head. I smiled, then he looked at the other item I had brought.

"This is amazing, simply grand. I haven't seen one of these in years," he said holding it up with excitement.

"What is it?" I asked my curiosity growing.

"An abandoned bulbous Snarfblat. Humans would use these to make fine music" Scuttle continued to explain and tried to give a demonstration. But as soon as he said music I remembered, Father was having a concert done in the royal ballroom of the palace and I was the main singer.

"Music, oh my gosh my Father is going to kill me" I suddenly grabbed my things and hurried away from the little rock island. Just as I turned to dive under the waves a strange bright light shot across the sky, I looked in confusion, I had seen shooting stars but never during the day. Shaking my head, I dove under the waves, swimming as fast as I could back to the palace and to see my father.

3rd person Pov

Neither Ariel not Loki realized what fate had in store for both of them. As Loki laid on the ground unconscious, he had no knowledge of where he was. Ariel continued to swim back to her home her friend struggling to keep up as her mind thought back to the strange light which landed on the land off in the distance beyond Scuttle's little island.


End file.
